


Striking a Spark

by TigerShark



Series: Harry Potter and the Kindling of the Fire [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaur, Dark Harry, Epic Fixit, Gen, Genocide, Gray Harry, M/M, Peerage, Slow Build, Time Travel, Wizarding Traditions, fixit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShark/pseuds/TigerShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third part of Kindling a Fire<br/>Tom Riddles Hogwarts Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All students for Hogwarts to gather in the Great Hall after breakfast. Please have your school lists with you. Morning classes for the younger, as usual. We have some prospective parents coming at teatime, if anyone would like to meet them.”

 

The room of students and staff look up at Lord Peverell. He is seated at his usual chair at the main table, just a half step higher than the rest of the room. The table has seats for both staff, but also some students. The guardian feels that some contact with adults at meals was good for his charges,

 

Thomas squirmed on his bench. He has been to Diagon Alley before, as a reward for exceptional marks in some of his classes. But today is a special day. He will be picking up everything he needs for his first year at Hogwarts. He's never seen the other school himself, but some of the older students have told them about it, and of Course Headmaster Dippet had visited the Sanctuary several times himself. Thomas had never spoken to him, but Chloe had said he was a very nice kindly man.

 

Tom turned to look at Chloe. She was the reason he always sat at the end of the table. Chloe sat on her haunches at the end of the table, her long tail tucked neatly next to her. Her brilliant gold coat shines with good health. Since the first met they had been fast friends.

 

“Stop wriggling Thomas. Time comes for you as soon as anyone' Chloe told him in her smooth sweet voice.

 

“Still not fast enough Chloe. Not today.” Thomas smiles brilliantly at his friend.

 

“Are you coming with us to Diagon Alley?” He asks.

 

“Yes. I asked Lord Peverell and Herdmaster Hyppos. It was my choice and I choose to be with my friend. Besides if I don't you're going to buy too many books. Again.” She smiled at him gravely, tilting her head. Her long blonde hair slides across her shoulder.

 

“Theres no such thing as too many books.” Interrupts Apollo.

 

“There are when you have to carry them.” Argued his twin sister Artemis. Tom had been amazed to see how the twins from his orphanage had changed under Guardian Peverells care. For one thing .. one of them turned out to be a girl! They were too scared that she'd be taken away from her brother so they hid her real gender.

 

Breakfast was the usual mix of lively chatter with the other children at his table, including the centaur Chloe, and eating as much as he felt he could manage. The food here was always excellent, and even plain dishes tasted better than the Muggle equivalents. Mr Swindburn, their agriculture teacher, had explain it was due to the crops and animals being raised in an area with high concentrations of magical power.

 

Thomas had been to Circle once a month like all the other children and staff every year since he had first came here. They only went to the big circle a few times a year for the big celebrations. But every month, at the new moon, Thomas and all the other people at the castle who were called to the older Earth based magics all proceeded to the small circle by the castle. The rituals were nothing fancy, candles, circles, chanting. But oh the feeling of the magic welling up from the earth and the power flowing through the circle from hand to clasped hand all around .. Thomas couldn't imagine giving that feeling up for anything.

 

Apollo and Artemis went to Circle on full moon nights. The full moon held the power of the sun, and for this and the bright moonlight they were 'Light Wizards.' Thomas thought it was silly to make a distinction based on what kind of energy you preferred, that you were born preferring. But he supposed humans were like that.

 

After all it made Lord Peverell a 'Dark' wizard.. which was a silly thing to call a man like him. Rescuing orphans, saving kneasel kittens. .. a Dark Lord. Please.

 

Thomas turns his head to look down the table. At the head of the table are the three newest additions. They had suddenly appeared one morning at the table a few days ago. They were thin and scared looking and two of them used translation spells. Lord Peverell said the Neumann brothers had come from Germany, but they still hadn’t said much to anyone. They weren't the first magical orphans fleeing the war in Europe either.

 

Thomas had heard snippets from adults in the village, and of course like most of the students and staff, he avidly read The Prophet, Witch Weekly and Practical Potions among others. Lord Peverall said that an active mind was a healthy mind, and made sure to have many periodicals and books suitable for all ages to read.

 

In History class they had discussed Grindlewalds war, and the muggle Nazi's. They had been shown photos of the bombings in Muggle London and France. Nothing truly horrible, but just the sight of the shattered buildings was enough to make Thomas very glad he hadn't been in the Muggle world since he was eight years old.

 

Thomas pushed his fried potatoes moodily around his plate. Chloe leaned into him.

 

“Eat Thomas, or you will be out of sorts halfway through the bookstore.”

 

“And you wouldn't want that.” added Apollo smiling broadly. “After all, I might beat you to the best books.”

 

“Never.” said Thomas, smirking. It had been an unofficial contest of theirs for years, ever since they had come here and Apollo had beaten Thomas to a book of wizarding fairy stories he had wanted to read.

 

He eats the last of his breakfast in two bites. “Happy mother Chloe?” he asked, turning to his friend.

 

“Yes darling son Thomas.” She answered, as calm and amused as always.

 

“Finally!” cried Artemis, standing up from the bench.

 

“Now we can go get changed and ready to go to Diagon Alley.” Apollo agreed, following his twin.

 

Less than a half hour later they are with the rest of the small gathering milling around in the Great Hall. A scattered handful of late risers are still eating breakfast at the long tables, but most of the people there are dressed in travel robes, ready to brave the outside world.

 

Almost all of them are wearing some combination of Peverells colours, pale green and black. Some have them on overrobes, and their own family colors on underrobes, signifying their allegiance to their Lord, and to their own family. Thomas always though it made large groups of Peverells people look like shrubbery.

 

Chloe is wearing a black shirt trimmed and embroidered in pale green, as well as a blanket and saddlebags for her lower half. Her blonde hair was braided and tied in green ribbons.

 

Thomas was wearing a plain smart suit of clothes in black and white linen, a plain black underrobe and black overrobes heavily embroidered with Peverell green snakes. He had received the overrobes as a Yule present the year before from Lord Peverell and was very proud of them. After all, there were only two known Parseltongue speakers in Britain and only three other known ones in the world - all very old wizards in India. Being allowed to wear the serpent symbols signified his status as a Speaker.

 

Apollo and Artemis as usual wore almost the same outfit .. the only difference is that Artemis kept her hair slightly longer, shoulder length, and Apollos equally honey blonde hair was chin length.

 

“Good morning soon to be Hogwarts students! Does everyone have their letters!” Lord Peverell called

 

At a cheer and arms of waved letters helaughed and gestured them away.

 

“We should have six boys, four girls, and Sylivish this year am I correct?” he surveyed the small throng over his glasses. “Ten, eleven, yes that seems to be everyone.”

 

“Ms Evergood and Mr Loughten will be accompanying us so we can split up and cause more trouble. I mean, get more done.” They all chuckle.

 

“Now as you all know, Muggles are at War and there have been considerable strains on the wards surrounding Diagon Alley. There have also been some reports of wizards loyal to Grindlewald being seen in Britain. For this reason you all have been given an emergency portkey bracelet which will bring you back here, if you activate it or are injured or unconscious. I also have tracking spells on each and every one of you, to make sure if you do wander off” He glances pointedly at Artemis. “We will be able to find you in a timely fashion.” Atemis shuffles and smiles at the floor.

 

“So line up! First stop is the public floo here, then Diagon Alley where we will go to our appointment at Gringotts.”

 

Lord Peverell leads the way and the students and two teachers follow behind him in two neat lines. Like usual Chloe, and Tom, bring up the rear.

 

Thomas looks over the familiar landscape as they leave the Keep and pass through the gate wards following the road down tot he public floo point. Three years has worked wonders on the lands surrounding Peverell Keep. What was once a small village is now a thriving town ringed by farms and orchards. New buildings are being put up every day, and the High Priestess was discussing increasing the size of the Circle or having a second one made. The small christian style chapel has even been given a new roof, although with no ordained Christians allowed by the wards, any devout churchgoers had to put up with a long boring automobile ride to the nearest town and their church, if they wanted an actual minister.

 

Peverell Keep itself had been repaired, expanded and expanded again. It was alive with children, adults, teenagers and magical creature. The portrait collection had grown by leaps and bounds, once the Purebloods realized that Lord Peverell was happy to give their more bored relatives something to do in the way of being teachers, tutors and guardians and was willing toi give them back if asked. Thomas thought that history class was much more interesting if you could get the portraits of the people involved, and then watch them get into fisticuffs about who won, how.

 

Thomas stretched his legs, keeping up with Chloes longer stride. While Chloe in turn walked more slowly so as not to outrun her shortlegged human companion. They had walked together so many times they barely thought about it any more. Thomas thought back to how thin and weak Chloe had been when they first met.

 

*******

“Thomas?” a soft voice and gently shaking hand roused Thomas from sleep. He had barely laid down he though, but a glance at the clock in the boys dorm had shown how late it was.

 

“Mrs Osbourne?” he had managed to say, muzzy with sleep.

 

“Lord Peverell requires your assistance, if you can.” she said, her voice low but urgent.

 

Thomas sat up, sliding out of bed in his nightshirt, rubbing at his eyes. He shoved his feet into his house slippers and layered robes over his shirt. 'Brrr. Even the most enchanted castle had bloody cold floors', he thought.

 

Mrs Osbourne was the matron in the Healing ward, he realised suddenly.

 

“What's the matter?” he asked her, as they made their way through the dark and silent castle by the light of her candle lamp.

 

“One of the new students is gravely ill, and Lord Peverell needs a little help with powering some of the spells. Poor lad has been at it half the night. He's called in Lord Potter and Healer Murgatroyd already.”

 

The cold air and the news has woken Thomas up considerably.

 

“And he needs me?” He said, dismayed, clutching his robes closed with his thin hands.

 

“Aye little Lord. You and little Lady Simms as well. One last spell should do it he thinks. Poor mite was taken terribly ill.”

 

This isn't the first time Thomas has been requested to lend his magical power to a wreaking, but certainly the largest group and never in the middle of the night before.

 

He yawns.

 

The enter the Healing Ward and go straight to the large casting room reserved for major spell work. When Thomas goes in he is greeted with the sight of Lord Peverell in shirtsleeves, sweating profusely and looking half asleep on his feet. The room nearly shimmers with power. There are chalk drawn runes on almost all the walls and the floor. Lord Potter was holding him up and handing him potions to take as the healer examined the patient, laid out on her side on the large stone table in the middle of the room.

 

With some surprise Thomas realises it was the centaur girl he had seen that strange afternoon in the woods. She looks very thin, nearly gaunt and is in that strange unmoving state Thomas realizes means some form of healing spell has immobilised her.

 

Thomas goes to stand near the other child rousted out of bed, Lady Simms. She was about ten years old, with great gray green eyes and carrot red hair currently tied up in messy bows. She looked barely awake. They didn't really know each other well, being different ages, but since the handful of peers and prospective heirs under Peverells wardship had special classes together, they knew each other at least a little. Her parents had been Aurors sent to assist Germans Ministry against Grindlewald. They never did find the bodies.

 

They never did get back to bed that night. But the next morning, as Thomas helped a very wobbily Chloe stand up from her sickbed for the first time, they had been fast friends since the moment she had smiled down at him wanly.

 

******

 

“Mr Loughten? If you would take the lead? Ms Evergood at the end. Now one long line holding hands children, and think hard about Diagon Alley. Mr Loughten will lead you through. If you do manage to get separated, please activate your portkey which will bring you back here. Chloe, I will apparrate you myself.”

 

Thomas looked ast Chloe, startled. “I can't use the floo, silly. The Diagon Alley one is too small.”

 

“Oh.” Thomas said and flushed.

 

Thomas joined the long snake of children holdings hands and they proceeded through the floo. This wasn't the childrens first time by any means, they had been on several field-trips in Britain and Europe. Thomas himself had flooed in stages all the way to India to meet one of the old buddhist Parselmouths there with Lord Peverell. He still didn't trust curry. The whole school had gone to the Great Circle at Stonehenge one Midsummer, which was an amazing event for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was bustling. Even with the threat of war, the advent of the school season had families out in force to outfit their children for the coming year. Mind you, they made sure to stay together and both parents, and maybe an uncle or two came for good measure. Just in case, you understand.

 

The Peverell's had come out of the big public floo in the little courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron which had an exit out to Muggle London. Not that Tom ever expected to need it, he had no wish to go anywhere near Muggles if he didn't have to.

 

A pop of displaced air heralded the arrival of Lord Peverell, holding Chloe's hand tightly, tucked up next to her side. She danced nervously , her hooves clattering on the cobblestones. Lord Peverell smiled at her, releasing her hand so she could rejoin Tom.

 

“All right then, eleven children, three adults. All present and accounted for?” Lord Peverell called out.

 

“Yes sir” they called out in a ragged chorus.

 

“First stop! Gringotts. Off we go then!” With this he led the way towards the great white pillared bank. The children fell in behind him in a doubled line, like always. The other adults spaced themselves out. But Tom barely paid attention, his eyes on the windows of the stores as they passed. Cart sellers had all sorts of things laid out, from baskets of freshly plucked reeds, to stunned chickens, to hand made pottery guaranteed to never shatter.

 

Tom made note of the cauldron shop, apothecary and bookstore as they passed. The other stores barely caught his interest. As they walked Tom caught glances at the group, mostly approving. After all everyone knew the Peverell's at this point. After three years the Sanctuary was well established. Lord Peverell's work to preserve magical beings and creatures as well as to provide refuge for magical children and pregnant women was known throughout Britain and most of Europe.

 

Several families boasted new members, adopted with Peverell's good graces. One Lord was even courting one of the older wards at Peverell's Keep and could often be seen walking hand in hand with the blushing young lady in the castles gardens, chaperone duly six paces away.

 

Some people however did not approve. After all it was Peverell who had forced Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, and Peverell who had rebuilt and rededicated the Great Circle at Hogwarts. And everyone knew Peverell had found the long lost heir to the Giants Throne and restored the girl to her great-grandmothers family, garnering the long lasting loyalty of all the giant clans of England, and the friendship of those giants in other kingdoms as well. Consorting with Dark Creatures could never be good, their busy tongues wagged.

 

Chloe's echoing hoofbeats also drew some scowls. Centaurs didn't often come into cities and certainly were not much welcome when they did. But centaur or not, the filly was Peverell's ward and nobody dared to tell him not to bring her.

 

The procession reached the top of the stairs at Gringotts. The guards there bowed to Lord Peverell, and he nodded graciously back.

 

“Head of Bank has been expecting you Peverell. In the usual chamber.” One gritted out.

 

“Thank you Guard.”

 

Inside they group passed the lines of waiting customers, going past the line of banker goblins sitting at their high desks. At the back of the great room were several smaller chambers for private business. Lord Peverell had obviously been here before, thought Thomas.

 

“Greetings Lord Peverell! I see you have a nice batch this year.”

 

“Top of the morning to you Sub-Lord Yangwurtz. Only four new ones to have their heredity checked and new vaults established if needed, the rest are repeat customers.”

 

“Very good my Lord.” The goblin inclined his head towards Lord Peverell.

 

“Will the first year students please come to this table? My clerk has the heredity potions and scrolls ready for you.” He said, gesturing towards a low table with another goblin seated at it. The table had several potion vials and stacks of blank scrolls waiting.

 

Thomas, Apollo, Artemis and Alminda, all eleven year olds headed to Hogwarts, lined up for the test. Thomas stayed last in line, as was his habit. It took longer but the more he could see the fewer surprises. Thomas really didn't like most surprises.

 

As it was, the heredity test was going to be a surprise. Years ago Lord Peverell had explained that Thomas was of the Slytherin lineage, since no other families had the gift of Parseltongue in Britain. In fact it came from Salazar's homeland far away on the Iberian peninsula. So Thomas knew that at least one of his parents was a pureblood. Peverell had explained that chances were whomever they were they might have been banished or disowned, or maybe even a squib. Thomas hated the thought, but accepted that his birth family might not want him. He didn't care. He had plenty of family already; Lord Peverell and Chloe and Apollo and Artemis. So if he had decent family outside the Keep that was fine, but he didn't care. He was going to be a great powerful Lord just like Peverell.

 

“Take one potion bottle. Prick your finger and add one drop of blood for every generation to go back. We suggest five in most cases. If nothing turns up we can try again. When the potion is ready, pour it onto a blank prepared scroll.” The goblin gestured the first child, Alminda, to the potions.

 

Alminda followed the directions and then carefully poured the potion onto the scroll, biting her pink lip as she concentrated. Alminda had curly dark hair, slightly olive skin and exotic slanted eyes. Lord Peverell had 'bought' the muggleborn off her Romany family. They didn't mind magical children, but her fits of accidental magic kept causing trouble with towns as they traveled. They were happy to have her brought up by a wealthy do-gooder who promised to find a proper husband for her. They passed by the Keep ever year near her birthday to keep in touch and sent letters constantly.

 

Thomas watched as the writing started appearing on the scroll, first with Alminda's full name “Alminda Rosalinde Carew” and then started adding branches above her name going up and up for five full generations. When the chart finished three names glowed silver and one gold. Several names had a faint silver border, denoting deceased wizards.

 

“Well Miss you have three extant wizarding relatives and your Head of House is Sir Alexander Carrow. You have one vault you can claim as the great grand child of Arbitrage Carrow also known as Arbitrage Carew, a squib. Do you wish to claim this vault?”

 

Alminda nodded, brown eyes wide.

 

“Your paperwork will be brought up. Next!”

 

Apollo and Artemis's scrolls went without surprises, two generations back a squib married a William Sloper and lo and behold his great-grandchildren were wizards again. Thomas had heard that almost all the muggleborn children had a squib or a wizard in their lineage at some point. So far the record was eight generations back.

 

And now for Thomas' turn. Keeping his face calm, he took a deep breathe to steady himself. As he carefully pricked his finger with his belt knife his hand shook ever so lightly and seven drops fell into the potion instead of five. The goblin nodded for him to continue, so after the potion had settled to a deep ruby colour, Thomas unrolled a blank scroll. Keeping the scroll flat with one hand he poured the potion in the middle of the page.

 

His name appeared almost immediately in shimmering gold. Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Just above that Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle appeared. Merope's name was joined to her father Marvolo and brother Morfin. On his fathers side Thomas Riddle Junior led to Thomas Riddle Senior. Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. Great, that makes me Tom Riddle the third, lets take a boring name and repeat it forever.

 

Merope's name was silver bordered. Her brother and father were silver. Marvolo Gaunt had a faint gold outline. Thomas frowned.

 

“Clerk, what does a faint gold outline on a silver name mean? Master Davenport didn't mention it when he described the Heredity potion in class.” He queried.

 

The goblin leaned forward to peer at the still developing scroll. The names had reached four generations back and were still going. The Gaunt lineage was disturbingly compact with branches tangling each other.

 

“Hmmm. I'm fair certain that indicates a person who would nominally be Head of House, but is disqualified in some way. Let me verify that.” The goblin retrieved a small book from under the desk and flipped through the pages.

 

Thomas watched the last few layers of names develop on his scroll. His mothers lineage, although a bit of a mess at the bottom had more wide branches further up, all full of silver or silver outlined names. It looks like his mothers family was pure-blood, that made Tom a half-blood at the least. Not that it much mattered according to lord Peverell, but it was nice to know.

 

Finally the last line filled in and all the way at the top, seven generations back, on his fathers side was another silver name. Pericles Adelphi Malfoy. The father of John Dee, whose name had a small gold outlined crown next to it.

 

'Aha! As I thought.” The goblin looked back up at Thomas, one gnarled finger holding his place in the book. “Thin gold outline on a silver name indicates a wizard that would by inheritance and precedent be Head of House, but for some reason is disqualified through instability, inability to hold the wards, or lack of power. Commonly seen in hedge wizards, the mentally disturbed, oathbound or physically disabled.”

 

The goblins eye was drawn to the top of the parchment where Thomas was looking. His eyebrows lept up in surprise.

 

“Now that one I have never seen before. I saw an index of symbols a moment ago.”

 

“My Lord?” Thomas called to Peverell. “There are some oddities in my scroll.”

 

Lord Peverell looked up and nodded. After a moment when he had finished going over the accounts of one of the other children, he came to the testing table to stand by Thomas.

 

“So what do we have Thomas?”

 

“Well sir, it seems that Merope my mother was a pure-blood and married a Mr Riddle. Her father is disqualified from being head of house, and as the eldest sibling the line passed to me over my uncle Morfin, so I am Lord of Gaunt house. You can see here it traces back to several wizarding families. But the odd one is over here.” Thomas indicated the top of his fathers line of descent.

 

“There is a Malfoy here father of a 'John Dee' who has a symbol of a crown next to his name. The clerk is looking it up in the potion reference.”

 

Lord Peverell was visibly surprised. “Well my boy that is most unexpected! Six generations back would put that at about the right time. If I am not mistaken your ancestor John Dee might have been a very well known and respected philosopher and mathematician and known to the Queen.”

 

Thomas nodded in fascination.

 

“His father was a Malfoy, as you know a very well known wizarding family. At a guess John was a squib and adopted out at birth to a well off family.”

 

The goblin looks up. “The crown denotes some connection with royalty, most likely the Crown of England. We will need to contact the Royal Archives at the Tower for more information. As I recall there is a pensioner goblin who minds the documents there. It may take some days.”

 

“Does my charge come into any vaults or bequests from any of his other ancestors?”

 

“Beg your pardon my lords. Just let me check a moment.” The goblin looked over the list of names.

 

“There are at least fifteen extant wizarding relations, from what I recall of the various families noted. You are your own head of house, Lord Gaunt, and there should be at least one vault for Lord Gaunt, and probably more. We will need to do a full inquiry since he has so many connections on his mothers side. I know the Pettifrews, Tallants and Smythe-Avons have died out at the very least, there might be something there. And of course the connexion to the Malfoys, as it does not seem that your ancestor was disowned, so at the very least you have some distant cousins in the Malfoy line, and possibly something in the entail. I'll have your preliminary papers sent up, but I'm certain more will be forthcoming.”

 

“Lord Gaunt will be attending Hogwarts in a few weeks. It would be best to have his order of precedent settled before then if we can.” Peverell added.

 

“Of course Lord Peverell. This is a most fascinating case my Lords, if I may be so bold. I'm quite curious to see what comes of Master John Dee's attachment!”

 

Thomas joined the others at the large table , his head swimming. Well he had known he was a Lord, but fifteen living relatives or more. And a living uncle and grandfather. Plus of course the mysterious crown next to John Dee's name.

 

“An interesting day young Thomas.” Peverell smiled gently down at him.

 

“Yes sir. That it is. Sir? I was looking at my mothers family. And ah. Well I couldn't help but notice ...”

 

“Yes I saw that as well. It looks like your mothers family was very careful of staying pure-blood, so perhaps a few too many close relatives were married. I am not concerned about you though Thomas, one of the reasons I request all residents of the Keep attend Circle every month is that the rituals and connexion to the greater magic help cleanse the blood of imperfections. Many older families benefit from cleansing rituals, it helps clear the bloodline and can strengthen a weaker magical core.”

 

“That is why Mr Waldecott went from being a squib to a low level wizard?”

 

“Indeed Thomas. He can cast a lumos now, not a strong one, but better than was possible before. However as the rituals do best on a growing body and Mr Waldecott was already mature before he moved here and started attending Circle, he may never advance any further. His son however will do much better now that he is in a strong magical field.” Peverell explained.


	3. Chapter 3

It was several days later that Lord Peverell called Thomas down to his study after supper. A goblin, dressed in a long fur trimmed robe waited with him, along with an intimidating stack of parchments.

 

“Sir?” Asked Thomas

 

“Good evening Thomas.” Lord Peverell stated, rising in greeting. He motioned Thomas to a chair in front of his desk, beside the goblin.

 

“I would like to introduce you to Chief Teller Blandok, who has taken charge of your very complicated inheritance cases.” Peverell indicated the goblin, who bowed briefly to Thomas but remained seated.

 

“Greetings Lord Gaunt. A thorough examination of your antecedents and possible inheritance has uncovered much information, mainly to your benefit and some things of little value but passing curiosity.” The goblin explained.

 

Thomas seated himself.

 

“I am very interested to hear what has been found Chief Teller. My heredity scroll had some very puzzling information indicated.”

 

“Indeed it did young wizard. We shall start from the most recent and move back. As you know you are Lord Gaunt, your grandfather Morfin having been judged and rejected by the family magics.”

 

“I surmised as much.”

 

“Indeed. We have not yet informed the extant Gaunts of this situation. Due to his violent record caution is suggested.”

 

Thomas nodded.

 

“As Lord Gaunt you have a courtesy vault at Gringotts, it contains some family heirlooms, books and the proceeds of what few rents and tithes have been accumulated since the last Lord Gaunt was able to access the vault approximately eighty years ago. A listing of all items in the vault has been included in your report as Appendix B. The Gaunt family owns some very minor small properties that have alas fallen into disrepair and disuse since there has been no estate manager or Head of House to handle them. We suggest some capital be invested to return these properties to profitable use, as listed in appendix B.” The goblin handed Thomas a stack of papers.

 

“That brings us to your great grandfathers generation. There are some small bequests to the Gaunt Lord outstanding. Five family lines related directly to you, Lord Gaunt, have deceased and the vaults defaulted to the first claimant which would be yourself. The families are Pettifrew, Tallant, Pollock and Smythe-Avon. Some evidence exists to suggest there may be a scion for Pettifrew, but as you may be aware the Treaty of 1452 restricts Goblin scrying from use on muggles and near muggles also known as squibs. If a scion is found they will be counted as part of House Gaunt with the minor title of hereditary knighthood. The four houses had at their end a minor collection of properties, mostly now fallen into disuse or appropriated by squatters. The valuables, including all libraries, valuables and furniture of said properties as per Gringotts arrangement were moved to the family vaults where they await the claimant. A full listing of all valuables and properties are listed in appendices C through F.”

 

Thomas nods again. He has gone from a penniless orphan to owning several dozen properties and a great deal of sundries. And they aren't nearly done yet.

 

“As per the previous treaty we cannot interact with your non magic family, however Lord Peverell has investigated on your behalf and will explain shortly.”

 

“That brings to your great-great grandfathers era. Little of note there, some minor titles have been bequeathed from various families, however Lord Gaunt still remains highest in precedent. Again little in your great-great-great grandfathers era.”

 

“However your fourth great-grandfather had petitioned for his claim to the title of Lord Slytherin be examined. Since the Wizengamot and Moot of Britain did not sit on the matter until after his death, he did not receive the title. However you his direct descendant can claim the title of Lord Slytherin if you so choose, as they agreed that his claim was valid. It carries a great deal of responsibilities and very little in the way of solid value.”

 

“Understood, and I do wish to claim it.” Thomas burst in. Lord Peverell smiled understandingly.

 

“And that brings us to your fifth great grandfather. Your ancestor John Dee was a squib born of House Malfoy, however he never knew of this fact. His father Pericles Malfoy left a bequest for any wizarding descendant of John Dee. This includes a vault, the collected belongings of John Dee including his very impressive library, and a letter directed to the claimant.”

 

“In addition John Dee, in his own right, received the hereditary rank of Royal Wizard as bestowed by Queen Elizabeth. The crown symbol next to his name on your inheritance scroll indicates this rank. If you wish to pursue this status, we will need to approach His Majesty George VI's chancellor via the Minister for Magic. At this date it may be an empty title, but it is certainly a unique honour. A list of the contents of the Malfoy bequest vault are in Appendix G.”

 

“To find your current closest related heir we had to go back a few generations and appears to be a Pollux Black, also Heir of House Black. You may choose another heir of those suitable, as listed in Appendix H, but they may not be accepted by the family magics.”

 

Thomas juggled his sheaf of papers.

 

“And finally that brings us to Appendix I, your list of titles and this box of various rings, coronets, broaches, chains of office and badges. Sign here, here, here and here.” The goblin flopped a large stack of scrolls onto Lord Peverells desk.

 

“One moment. Thomas, family magics can sit very heavily on the head of house. I suggest you add each one slowly, over several days time to make certain everything settles properly.”

 

“Thank you sir, that does seem wise. That will also give me time to do my reading. I think I need a solicitor. Or several.” Thomas gave his stack of paper a rueful look.

 

“When you warned me I might have a pureblood ancestor you didn't warn me about the paperwork sir!” He added plaintively.

 

They both laughed. The goblin unbent enough so as to smile.

 

“Well I think what you need over the next few days is an impartial adviser. I'm up to my eyeballs in start of term nonsense with the muggleborns for Hogwarts, but I'm sure my Uncle Charlus might be able to help you, and then there are always the portraits in the long Gallery.”

 

“Slytherin takes precedent over Gaunt, yes?” Thomas asked the goblin.

 

At his nod Thomas continues.

 

“Which makes me Lord Slytherin. I. Wow. I didn't expect that.”

 

“And possibly His Majesties Wizard Lord Slytherin-Gaunt which is quite a title for eleven. But I'm sure you'll be glad to know you will not need to take up most of the responsibilities until at least seventeen. Instead I as your guardian will be assigned as regent unless you request otherwise. I'm tempted to ask you to request otherwise.” Lord Peverell made a face.

 

“I'm very certain you will be a splendid regent Lord Peverell, I can't think of anyone I'd trust more.” Thomas said with a heartfelt smile.


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My notes for this series. This is all you are getting.

Riddle goes to Hogwarts , meets various other people from the era. They attend Circle, worry about the war and etc. (check ages to determine classmates and in classes before and after). Meanwhile Harry is distant and very busy. Tom sees harry receive owls from overseas.  
Late one night Grindlewald comes to the castle, and tom sees he and Harry arguing in the main courtyard.

Tom is being kept very much in the dark (reference Sorcerero's Stone for D's behaviour- make similar)

During breaks there are new people at the Keep. Grindlewalds men bring some children themselves. Harry is charged byt he Wzngamot with war crimes but is aquited under veritas as merely supplying refuge as per his charter

The Queen of the Giants allies to Peverell in return for her granddaughters life (large girl adopted from toms orphanage)

D ousted from school, as per Grindlewalds testimony and memories re: conspiracy to 'breed' purebloods to muggleborns and sterilize 'unfit' nobility and anyone with unclean blood and powers as per the Eugenics pogroms popular in the 1940s. Cite Marx, other social radicals at the time. D's notes and journals are found in his quarters and prove that he has already deliberately caused several pureblood children to fall in love withpeople D approved of, and sterilised some. Many line feuds against Dumbledore are declared.

skip time - Potter has delved more and more into ritual magic, is traveling all over world. has many apprentices, they are all searching for a solution to the weakening leylines. merely increasing the wizarding population is only a stopgap. they leylines must be strengthened or the world will lose the magic, then the electromagnetic field will go and the whole thing burn up

later scenes - Tom venerates Peverell, and studies leylines, and obscure rituals to help in the quest. They work long hours researching. When Tom is 15 ? 16? they finally find mention of a ritual enacted in Lemuria to increase the leylines there, which suckled power from atlantis and sank it. However Tom has caluclkated how 12 rituals spaces throughout the lunar year, and the orbit of the earch/surface of earth will build a structure to increase the leyline flow of the whole planet.   
In their celebraiton of his feat, young Tom kisses Peverell  
Harry says - oh no we cant  
'why not?"   
too young, my student, my ward  
tom says - ok fine. when I'm 18 I'm leaving. And then I will court you.

Kindling   
12 rituals over the year. 12 people in each one, with a 13th standing as the earth, and a fourteenth standing as the moon. Different earth and moon person each time.  
as they start the rituals, each month the Order of the Pheonix gets more and more desperate to stop them. They think that Peverell is ending the world.

Each ritual makes worldwide magic stronger.

final ritual - Harry stands as Earth, Tom as moon. D attacks, but is captured.

the bloom of magic through the earth tips the balance back towards magic and legend.

epilogues - more magical creatures are being born from regular animals. Unicorns from deer, gryphons from tigers, etc etc. Tome and Harry finally get together


	5. Epilog 2 - After the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit I wrote out that is set after Peverell has restored magic to the world.

Hermione had never seen a television. She had never heard a radio. Hermione's parents had been children when the Change happened. They told her stories of electricity running through wires in the walls, powering lights and music machines and more. 

Hermione had seen automobiles, every village had at least one, kept running on alcohol or other fuels after the supplies of gasoline had stopped coming long long before Hermione was born.

Hermione didn't understand what the big deal was. They had magic lights, enchanted candles and lamps in every house. They had hot and cold water from the enchanted cisterns that never ran out, never leaked. To travel all you needed was a floo connection or a broom.

Mind you some people had no magic atall and had to do everything the slow way. She felt sorry for them, no potions, no charms, no enchantments, just plain old muggle electrics. How sad. But these people got fewer and fewer every year. They hardly ever had children, who would want to marry a muggle?

It was the summer Hermione turned five. All the village children were gathered in the main square with their anxious parents and their siblings. Every year before school, Ministry representatives came to test the children and sort them to their schools.

High wizards and witches would go to a prep school every day, to get ready for Hogwarts. They would some day become Healers, or Aurors, or Elementalists working in towns and cities to heal the damages the muggles had left, or building new towns for more wizarding families. 

Low magic people would go to another school and eventually a trade school or apprenticeship or if they were lucky, their magic core would increase enough to be able to attend Hogwarts. Not that someone from a trade school couldn't attain a mastery if they tried, and plenty of High Wizards took an apprenticeship for a trade.

Low magic wizards had to go to circle every month. The magics in the circle helped strnegthen and connect the leylines in the body with the leylines in the Earth, or at least thats what they were taught in school. Hermione had been several times with her parents, but they always only went to the Moon Circle, for Light wizards and skipped as much as they could. Hermione didn't like the Moon magic circle, but she couldn't make her parents understand that she really wanted to try the Dark circle. Just to see if it was any better.

Hermione knew in her heart she would go to Hogwarts one day. But she wasn't like stuck up Sally Jenkins, who tried to pretend she was some sort of peer, swanning around in her polyester robes. Hermione didn't have to tell everyone how strong she was. The ones who needed to know did, and the others. Well it was none of their business.

The town clock chimed twelve times, and as the last bell rang out across the plaza there was a pop of apparration. Two figures appeared on the public apparition point and stepped briskly off.

Hermione stares with wide brown eyes. She holds tightly to her mum's hand.

+++++++++++++  
thats all I wrote.

Tom and Harry arrive at Hermiones village, he had seen her name show up on the Hogwarts rolls. He wasn't going to say anything to her, but he did want to see his childhood friend. In her own way she had made this bright new world possible.


End file.
